Wherever She May Be
by MiyuRisa
Summary: Meito's been looking for her for so long. Where is she? What happened to her? Will Meito find her? Or will it be too late? Read it to find out! One-shot


**I decided to do this because I'm too lazy to keep studying for the rest of the exams.**

**Here's a little bit of an introduction:**

**Lily and Meito have been dating for quite a while now. Lily is a singer/actress and her fame in showbiz is skyrocketing. Meito, her boyfriend, is working as her manager. What happened to them? And where's Lily?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or the song.**

**Note: the **_italics_** are song lyrics. This is a song fic based on All Time Low's 'Remembering Sunday'**

**Note #2: This is actually a very random pairing I came up with.**

* * *

_He woke up,_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

"Ugh..." He grunted as he made his head ached which was caused by a hangover.

_He hasn't been sober for days_

He walked toward the balcony

_Leaning now, into the breeze_

_he falls to his knees_

Shedding tears, remembering moments he treasured.

He woke up early that morning and made his way to the kitchen. He prepared his beloved's favorite for breakfast, lemon tea and pancakes with honey. He went back to the bedroom, tray in hand. The young man knocked on the door then entered the room. A figure was on the bed. He shook the figure and said, "C'mon Lily. It's time to wake up." The blanket slipped down to reveal blonde hair that glistened bright, as the light seeped through the curtains. "Five more minutes~", Lily replied. The boy, not wanting to waste the food he prepared from scratch, lightly kissed the girl named Lily's cheek. Immediately, the girl jumped at the gentle kiss. "M-m-m-meito! What-" she yelled. A smirk appeared on the brunette's face. Lily's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink at the sight. "Good morning, Lily", he said with a gentle smile. The girl replied with a nod and a whisper of 'good morning'.

_They had breakfast together._

* * *

As he walked down the streets, he stops at a playground.

_Now this place seems familiar to him._

He smiles as he remembered when...

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin._

He remembered when...

She told him _she doesn't believe in love_

But _he's determined to call her bluff._

'After all _she's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems_' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Excuse me." he said as he knocked on the door.

_Waking the neighbors_

"Excuse me, Miss. May I ask you something?"

**I decided to do this because I'm too lazy to keep studying for the rest of the exams.**

**Here's a little bit of an introduction:**

**Lily and Meito have been dating for quite a while now. Lily is an singer/actress and her fame in showbiz is skyrocketing. Meito, her boyfriend, is working as her manager. What happened to them? And where's Lily?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or the song.**

**Note: the ****_italics _****are song lyrics. This is a song fic based on All Time Low's 'Remembering Sunday'**

* * *

_He woke up,_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

"Ugh..." He grunted as he made his head ached which was caused by a hangover.

_He hasn't been sober for days_

He walked toward the balcony

_Leaning now, into the breeze_

_he falls to his knees_

Shedding tears, remembering moments he treasured_._

* * *

He woke up early that morning and made his way to the kitchen. He prepared his beloved's favorite for breakfast, lemon tea and pancakes with honey. He went back to the bedroom, tray in hand. The young man knocked on the door then entered the room. A figure was on the bed. He shook the figure and said, "C'mon Lily. It's time to wake up." The blanket slipped down to reveal blonde hair that glistened bright, as the light seeped through the curtains. "Five more minutes~", Lily replied. The boy, not wanting to waste the food he prepared from scratch, lightly kissed the girl named Lily's cheek. Immediately, the girl jumped at the gentle kiss. "M-m-m-meito! What-" she yelled. A smirk appeared on the brunette's face. Lily's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink at the sight. "Good morning, Lily", he said with a gentle smile. The girl replied with a nod and a whisper of 'good morning'.

_They had breakfast together._

* * *

As he walked down the streets, he stops at a playground.

_Now this place seems familiar to him._

He smiles as he remembered when...

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin._

He remembered when...

She told him _she doesn't believe in love_

But _he's determined to call her bluff._

_'_After all_ she's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems' _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Excuse me." he said as he knocked on the door.

_Waking the neighbors_

"Excuse me, Miss. May I ask you something?"

_Unfamiliar faces_

"_Have you seen this girl?_" he asked, showing a picture.

"I'm sorry, but no. I've never seen her before." she replied. She bowed then went on her way, her long pink hair swayed as she turned.

He asked many more people the same question.

_He pleads, though he tries_

_But he's only denied._

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_"I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?"_

Meito's P.o.V.

I've been looking for her for months now and it's driving me crazy it seems. When I find her, I'll apologize to her and _I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

_The neighbors said she moved away._

"I'm sorry, Meito-kun, but she's gone."

_Funny how it rained all day_

'_I didn't think much of it then but it's starting to all make sense'_ I thought to myself as I approached a gravestone.

Lily's P.o.V

_I'm sorry_ Meito, _but I'm not coming back_.

_I've done something so terrible..._

~Flashback~

I finally finished my scene. Since I was done for the day, I started looking for my boyfriend Meito. "Ah! Meito! I found yo-" I was saying when I spotted his shiny brown hair but I saw another figure next to him. They were laughing. I got jealous and started screaming. The blue-haired girl, I think her name was Kaiko, was getting on my nerves. Even if known each other since forever, insisting that they saw each other as siblings, and I'm the one who's dating Meito, I can't help but get jealous whenever I see them together. It didn't help that he was defending her. Tears began dripping from my eyes as I ran out. I'm mixed up.

I ran out while the rained kept pouring down on me. "i guess the sky decided to join me..." I thought. I stopped in my tracks and turned my teary-eyed face to a truck that headed my way. I saw my life flashback as the truck came closer and closer. I closed my eyes then...

*CRASH!*

As my blood began to seep from my body, out into the open air of night, as the rain continued to pour even harder on me. Now the rain is just washing you out of my heart and out of my mind as my consciousness fades.

~End of Flashback~

_Now I'm keeping an eye on the world. I'm so many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now. I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head._

Meito's P.o.V.

I now stood in front of a grave. "Lily Masuda" it said. I kneeled down and placed a bouquet of lilies on the ground. Now that i think about it, these are the same as when we had our first date. It was a perfect day and I went to her apartment to pick her up, a bouquet of lilies were in my hand. I stared at her the whole day, seeing as she, somehow, looked even more stunning than usual. I don't know if she did something special for her outfit or if it was because we finally started dating, after months of asking her to be my girlfriend, but something made me stare at her as if I was looking at an angel that God descended from heaven for me. I truly loved those days.

I started talking to her grave, even though I know she couldn't hear me anymore. "Lily, I finally found you. Where were you? I was so worried about you. I really missed you, you know!" I started saying. "I couldn't even bring myself to work without you." I began rambling on and on about how lonely I was without her.

"I love you, Lily... Before you wen't missing, I was going to propose to you. I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together but I guess it's too late now, huh?" Tears ran down my face. "One day, I'll find you again and I'm gonna make you fall head over heels in love with me. I'm going to sweep you off your feet and we'll get married! Until then, I'll be waiting for you to be born again... I really do love you, Lily. I always have and I always will," I said as I stood up. "I guess I'll go home now." I said walking away.

I turned back and whispered. "Good-bye, my love. Till we meet once more."

THE END...

* * *

**A/n: I made Lily's last name 'Masuda' because I didn't feel like making something up and it's Lily's voice donor's last name. And I also skipped a bunch of lines from the song.**


End file.
